The life Of Sophia
by Domitia Ivory
Summary: sophia- Wisdom Sophia like other demigods have a part to play. But what if this play has more then one act? Read on my lil tale to find out the meaning
1. Prolgue- Were we start

**_A/N: This is my first job at writing for Percy Jackson so please be nice. I love to become better but I need some help not to get throw back down the mountain loll. So please remember me, as a person._**

**_/-\_**

**_13 years ago_**

**_ "Waa!" a lone 6 year cry from behind a garbage can in the state of New Jersey. Out of nowhere a little blond boy comes, hearing the cry, comes to help. He searches until he ends up in the dumpster. There he finds a little girl with beautiful brown hair with perfect blond highlight, gorgeous sea green eyes, and Brats* lips, and a heart shaped birthmark on her right cheek. _**

**_ "Hey little girl, why are you crying? He asked_**

**_ "My momma died in my house, and then these monsters came after me!" she cried. "Then this man came and took me here,"_**

**_ "Well, I guess I could take you back to the hid out if you want?"_**

**_ "Will there be monsters there?" she asked failing to hid the fear in her voice_**

**_ "No just some friends,"_**

**_ "K" _**

**_ As they walk back to the hid out the boy start to notice little things about the girl. She walks with a skip, and never let's one foot touch the ground for more than 10 second, as if the ground would pull her down. They talk about random little things. Then when they get to the hid out he show her the weapon collection and the other 2 runaways. She starts to look though the weapons until she finds one that she likes, A trident with three sharp points on the and a dagger on the bottom that could break off._**

**_ "Hey, you never told me your names," she said_**

**_ "Well, this is Annabeth, Thalia, and I'm Luke," the boy says_**

**_ "Well, I'm Sophia" She answered back_**

**_And so started the weird, craziest, most powerful friend ship and relationship ever._**

_**/-\**_

**_A/n: So yeah my story starts with people from the book. So yeah R&R_**

**_*the brat lip thing just think of the brat dolls and how their lips are shaped and you have it. _**


	2. Chapter 1 Parting of Water and Blood

**Chapter one – Parting of Water and Blood **

_**A/N: Wow um thanks to my followers. Umm I really happy that you guys like this story while it just started. So yeah this is story was for a friend of mine whole should be the daughter of Athena so yeah have fun reading.**_

**13 years later**

**Sophia Pov**

Bang! Bang! Well looks like someone got claimed. I think it's time for Sop to go to the beach and train. I don't think that the other campers will mind much, they know I don't like to be reminded that my godly parents don't care about me so they dumped me the Hermes cabin. Well the only good thing was that Annabeth, Luke, and me were together for five years here, until Athena claimed her. Hermes had claimed Luke a year later.

"Hey if you're not going to be at the beach you have to get wet," said a husky voice from behind me

"Well for a second, I thought you were Luke, but if you were you would know I can't get wet," I said with a smirk only the water could see

"Well, even friends forget, my dear Sophia" he said before wrapping his arms around me like always. "I thought we were more than friends," He's pouting I can feel it

"We'll than that makes it worse," I said untangling myself from him. "I am heading going back to the cabin. Are you coming?"

"Sure," he replied all too quick

**Luke Pov**

As we're walking back to the cabin, everybody's looking at Sophia. Even though we're not going out, I like her a lot, and seeing all these guys look at her doesn't help. Well, just to make sure nothing going wrong with her I look down at her. Then I see this glowing sign over her head she's being claimed, but there are two symbols?

"All hail, Sophia granddaughter of Athena and daughter of Poseidon," said Chiron as we all bow

Crap, now she has to leave the Hermes cabin anymore. Well, at least we still have the cabin. I'll congratulate her later.

_**Later that night **_

I got a note from Sophia under my pillow to meet her at the beach. I'm so excited. I wanted to give her a congratulation gift. I've been waiting for more 5 years and each time I tried, something messed it up. Well tonight I'll make Sophia mine.

_**A/N: Okay so I'm stopping here cause I suck at lemons (never made one) so I need help and who ever made the lemon definer did help just not me. So if anyone knows how to make lemon please help me. Cause I'm the Virgin Mary right now**_


	3. Chapter 2 How my Angel fell from Heaven

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I just started school so yeah you guys know. Lol I'm crazy.

_**Chapter 3- How my Angel Fell from heaven( With Two Creep Voices)**_

_**Luke's POV**_

I wait on the beach for 10 minutes before she comes. I know she's my friend and all, but way that the moon shines on her makes her more beautiful than Aphrodite. She makes my heart pound. She is the only thing that's on my mind all day every day. Oh my gods don't get me started on her mouth, and it moves so nicely…

"Luke? Are you in there?" She was talking to me and I'm just thinking about her

"Yeah, here come sit by me," I said trying to keep cool. "It's really cool to see that you got claim. I'll miss you."

"Hey I'm just in another cabin not leave for the underworld," She said with a laughed

"I know but you'll forget about me," I said. "You forgot about me and I'll just be somebody that you used to know,"

"I have only three things to say to that. First, did you just use a song in there?" she asked

"Maybe," I'm totally blushing

"Well, secondly why would forget the coolest guy on the planet?" she said

"Because he only has one god parent," he said

"Third, how can I forget about the guy I've had a crush on since I was 6,"

"But we met when you were 6," I said leaning in so close

"Will you just stop talking and kiss me?"

After this I kiss her, she tasty like green apples and chocolate, my now favorite foods. I put my hand on her face very so gently, and she moans letting me into her dark cave. Gods please don't let this be let this be a dream. Then I pull her closer on my lap and breaking away to breath.

I jump when I feel her hand on my chest, it so warm, and soft. Did I mention we were only in our swim suit? It was so awesome and I just unhook her top when we hear someone grasp. We turn to see Annabeth. She looks like someone just had called her a stupid blonde- that dude lost his sword and his finger nail- and she was so pissed at Sophia. Then next few things happen in a blur. I heard Annabeth call Sophia a whore. Then she's on top of her trying to stab her. Then Annabeth is surrounded by a wall of water, and Sophia in a water tower.

"Sophia!" I yelled only to see her beautiful blue turn icy white, and she turns back to Annabeth.

"If you ever try anything like that to make daughter/Granddaughter I will make sure Tartarus looks like paradise," said two voice with great power and then she started to fall from the sky to land lightly in my arms.


	4. Chapter 3 The day Percy decide to die

A/n: I feel so awesome right now! I love it! I feel so great! No this is something to past the time!

_**This is the A/n: Talking**_

_**Sophia's Pov**_

The last thing I remember was that I was being stabbed by Annabeth, and then I'm falling. I felt safe yet, I feel so weightless. Then I feel this warm embrace. It sends me straight to the dream realm.

*Next Day*

I get up from the Poseidon cabin - Because I have a strong feeling that if I stay in the Athena Cabin I won't wake up- and get dressed in my orange camp shirt and jeans. I know what you thinking; why in all of Olympus would you were jeans in the summer? Because I dang well feel like it! Then I get my weapon and shrink it down to charm size. Then I go out to breakfast.

I see Luke's not up yet. I should go wake him up but the last time I did that I caught him in the middle of almost defeating his morning wood_. _

_Flashback_

_I'll never tell you how hot it was to hear your crush saying your name in the most vulnerable position, but I was 12 and that were my first time feeling of warmth around Luke __**(If you don't get then go look it up)**__. I kind lost my self and moan Luke and then he turned and looked at me. I think I made tomatoes jealous. Then me being me or Aphrodite paying with me, I lowered my head on to his shaft and bobbed up and down. Then I hear him moan my name and it makes me warmer and I go faster. _

_ "Sophia….I'm…I'm…goinga," he trying to say_

_ "Then come for me, love" I say and go even faster._

_ And that is how Luke and I defeat Morning wood only to talk about it like ever._

_End of flashback_

I give a quarter to my dad and a quarter to my grandma. I don't know where to sit until I feel someone's hand on my on my back, and usher me to the Poseidon table. There I turn around ready to attack anyone *cough* Annabeth*cough*, only to find Percy Jackson, son of _**Zeus**__. He's got this cocky grin on his face that would be so easy to cut off with Asclepius or Scythe. Then again Asclepius can only heal wounds and slay monsters. Okay so it Scythe. Why is he even still her?_ I ask myself, like I did this whole conversation, in my head. This is the part where I feel a hand grab my butt and I judo flip Jackson on to the floor, because I just got this table.

"Hey Perce, if you ever do that again and you're not my boyfriend, I'll make sure you won't be able to have kids," I said right in his face with a calm voice and I get up

"At least I got a god parent that cares about me. He's claimed me what about your so call "parent" have they even claimed you yet,"

The next thing I know, I black out.

A/n: I know I suck for a cliffy, but this story is making me want to be awesome so I want to ask should I get one of my awesome friends to help? Because Chapter 2 was my first try and see how I cowered out of that one. Nevermind I got this, but I need you guys to review and tell me what you think is about happen, and if you're right I'll send you the next chapter first.


	5. Chapter 4 The Plan of Athena

_**A/N: I sorry for the wait. I was on a vacation. So I was thinking on some plans for the Percbeth team and it's really hard so here's all my hard work. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series or I'd be a dude and that's a scary thought.'**_

_**Claimer: I own the plot and Sophia**_

_**Chapter 4 – The plan of Athena **_

___**Sophia POV**_

Thanks to Percy I never got to eat my food, so I went to the sea and try to more the water. As I did I started to image a man and woman coming towards me. He had tan skin, sea green eyes, a Hawaiian shirt on, and shorts. The woman had tan skin but not tanner than the man, gray eyes, owl earrings and necklace, a Yale sweatshirt, with skinny jeans.

"Well, If it not my favorite daughter," said the man. "Tell me; have tried making shapes out of the water? Whatever you can think of it will create. Just a fatherly hint,"

"Oh shut it seaweed brains, my granddaughter can think of that on her own," the woman said with a wink. "Oh well, I guess it is just the that part of you will always be a fish head,"

"Hey take that back!" he said back.

"See, this is why you didn't win Athena!" she chanted back

"Excuse me Father and grandmother, why are you guys here? Not that I'm not happy I just wanted to know," Sophia finally said

"Well, first we want tell you to watch out for Thunder and light. It is very important for the camp survival. Second, good job on Luke, Sophia, it finally happened this decade! Thanks to you Aphrodite owes me 20 dracaenas!" said Athena

"Well don't forget, if he breaks your heart I'll break him," said Poseidon

"Okay thank you my Lord and Lady,"

"See, that manners thing came from my side of the family!" Was the last thing she heard leave her father's mouth.

___**Annabeth POV**_

So mother has time to visit her whore of a daughter but not me? Un-ex-cuse-able! This cunt needs so learn how it feels to be rejected. See, one of my (and Percy's but who cares) plans was one we got from our monster friends. Let's just say that she won't remember who she messed with her, I now mean now my, boyfriend is. What could be better?

So at the dinner table that night when I offered my food, it spit it back at me. Well, whatever she can leave without one meal from me. Though Sophia did stay a little too long at the fire. I just had to be the daughter of Athena, the goddess who can't keep her mouth shut! Just as I go to her cup to pour in the monster juice, she looks at me. Her eyes are what scared me the most. They make me want to go hug a spider for safety. Her eyes, so white you can't see her pupil. There was so much misery and yet so much life in those fields of white.

"Do you really want to do that Annabeth?" she asked in a thousand voices. "Because if you feel the only way you can get Luke is to kill me you really need help. I wouldn't want to kill my friend, but I don't think I can call you that." With that she starts to walk away

"Well, then take this to Hades for me," I yelled and hit her in the back of the head with the bottle.

Then next thing I know five Olympians come to her rescues. I was just too about to bow, when my mother looks at me. I see so much anger and sadness in her eyes. I just wanted Luke to myself and Sophia had Percy. They would have made a good couple.

"All demigods that were involved with this horrible act will be transported to Olympus for trial. Someone will pay for what happened to my daughter," said Poseidon and with that I was on Olympus wait to see if my own mother would vote for me or for the dying cunt in her arms. Wow, I always thought I was the favorite.

_**A/n: okay so first off, I'm so happy this is my long story ever. Lol I feel so loved *cries*! Okay so I need a little help. I need a punishment for Percy or Annabeth nothing too harsh though. I kind of need them Alive for the story line to works so help me and there maybe smut in the next one. Lol I don't know cause no one want to review I think I suck at writing. Please tell me what you think!**_

_**Leo: Tell her or no more Percy Jackson books.**_

_**Me: I can't do that Leo**_

_**Leo: you're so mean to me**_

_**ME: Just review for Leo **_


	6. Chapter 5 At Night I Come Alive

**_Chapter 5: At Night I Come Alive_**

_**Hey so this is my first attempt at this so don't hate on it please. I just learn this!**_

_**Sophia's POV**_

I'm Sophia Serenity. I am 18. I'm the daughter of Dalasi Serenity and Poseidon. My grandmother is Athena on my mother's side. I can control water and anything with water in it. For example, I can control the blood in an animal and make it my slave, but father says I hate to be cruel to wild life. I remember my friend, Thalia. I remember the three of us, Annabeth, Thalia, and me, protected each other. I feel like there should be more to my memory, like another person was there. Each time I try to gain my memory, it shatters more.

I can feel people watching me as I walk into the throne room. I see my uncle and bow to him then my grandmother, and finally my father. I feel his eyes on me and feel all the love in them. Then I feel sorrow. Why is he sad? His beloved daughter okay, so he should be happy, right?

"Dear Sophia, do you what has been done upon you" asked Lord Zeus

"No milord. I have no idea what happened to me, why should I?" I asked

"accusers, come forth," He said, Then Annabeth, Luke, And Percy, teen hunk, come forth. "Explain yourself young heroes!"

Annabeth step forward, "All we wanted was to make Sophia and Luke happy! They weren't meant to be together, but they just wouldn't stop dating,"

"Wait," I said trying to understand. "I never dated Luke, I barely remember this guy with blond hair that would make my…."

"Aphrodite! Stop! This meeting is very important!" yell Athena and Aphrodite just shrugged

"Demigods go, we have much to think of," said Zeus before blasting us back to camp

_**Luke's POV**_

Thank you Annabeth. Now my girlfriend and best friend doesn't even know me. She thinks she is in love with Percy *insert gagging*, Well maybe I can make her love me again. I'll just have to try.

_**Later that night (Same POV)**_

I was in the middle of one of my wet dreams when I feel something pushing me. I wake to find Sophia pushing me.

"Sophia hey, are you okay you don't look so good?" I asked

"Yeah but can you tell me why I was asleep next to Percy Ass-son? Never mind I don't want to know, just come here," and with that she starts to kiss me

I feel her go lower on my body and the she grabs my cock. We break and I see her looking down. Then she comes back up to say, "I try to do better?"

I said go for it, but then she starts to bounce up and down on my cock. I can only remember this till morning. Then right before my realize she moves off me and then I feel this warmth around me.

" My turn ," I say as a ram her senseless

"I love you ," I said

"I love you too, luke,"


	7. Authors Note

OKay so here's the deal. I'm putting all story's Im writing in pause because I don't like were they are going so please don't hate me.

here to make you feel better i just put up this poll and I want anyone who even passed this story to go on it. I want to know what you think


	8. Chapter 6- Trials of the mind

Chapter 6- Through trials

Luke's POV

Woke up to find Sophia wasn't in my bed. I remember everything about last night. I want to feel her next to me again then I hear this horrible voice.

"Lukey, are you ready for our date?" Asked my Ex-best friend

"Yeah," What the hell

"Okay meet you at the strawberry fields. Bye my Lukey beat!"

What the heck just happened? to make things worse I hear Sophia gasp behind me

"Oh no, your not wearing that on a date with my sister! Dite people! I have a new project for you!" And with that I felt like Katniss in Hunger Games.

Sophia POV

Why did I do that? All i want is to be near him. He's all I can think about.

"Hello sexy, damn are you sure that Aphrodite isn't your mom?" Stupid ignorant piece of

"Hello my sexy bf how are you" What did i just say?

"Nothing just wondering if my sugar would give me some sugar?" that was so stupid

"Maybe' Then I do something more disgusting I kiss him

Grandmother, Father help!


	9. Chapter 7 Slit into Two

_**A/n: hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm a schooler so it hard to update. but here I got you another chapter.**_

_**Ways to tell what is talking**_

***is her in her mind (A.k.a the actual Sophia in the daytime)**

**"is her talking( Clone her in the day time)**

_**Sophia POV**_

* UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY BODY? wHY AM I SUCK IN THIS ROOM ? WHY AM I LETTING PERCY HOLD ME?*

"Hey Sophia, are you okay? Your getting all quiet," Asked Percy

What I wanted to way was" Yeah, that because your all over my ass, and Luke is holding Annabeth!", but what came out was, "Yeah i'm fine,"

*Damn it I hate it in here.*(_**A/n: Okay to make this clear she is in a room with no windows or doors. Basically it like what every Teenager want only no**_** exits)**

"Well, why don't you get out?" asked a female voice behind me

"Well, First who are you? Secondly, because there are no exits!" I yells

"Wow, I thought that the granddaughter of Athena would be smarter than this," said a male voice beside the female

"Okay that isn't something a god should say to a demigod Apollo, and Aphrodite couldn't you just tell me your name?" I said

"Oh but where's the fun in that?"

"Okay dumb blonde moment aside, why are you guys here?"

"Well, as god-god parents we have to help out our God-god- daughter, so we came to help you break the poison," Aphrodite said."Apollo will explain."

"Okay well, the poison Annabeth got was from the first monster i ever killed,"he said

"Python," I say

"Bingo! See, there Athena! Back to the main problem, so since it my enemy, it will only work when i'm out in the day, at night your free,"

"okay but how does that help me break the curse?"

"okay, I can help you with that!" Yells Aphrodite." The only way to break the curse is to make percy fall in love with someone else*cough* Annabeth* cough* and have Luke make Annabeth fall inlove with Percy,"

"Wait Luke was inlove with me?"

"what do you mean was? He still is!"

"Thank you," I said before I start to cry

"Goodbye sweetheart" and with that I fall into a deep sleep

_**Reviews make me write longer and faster**_


	10. Chapter 8 Auther trying to help

Okay so here is where i give what i wanted to say:

1) Sophia is trapped in her own mind in the daytime

2) Luke is like Sophia

3) Zeus want to make sure that the the prophecy,which states the daughter of Athena and Posiden will be his down fall, and Sophia has magic blood

4) She is blessed by all the gods except Zeus and Hecate5) Percy likes Annabeth but believes he's inlove with Sophia because of Zeus zica versa for Annabeth and luke

There is my attempt to make since of this story


End file.
